In my pocket
by swang40
Summary: After Even bought an action figure, a cute boy with snapback, from toy store last Saturday, weird things started to happen. His food kept missing and his bio homework was always done for him in the morning.
1. Isak

"Thank you." Magnus said when Even helped him get an action figure from the top of the shelf.

Even smiled sinking into the sofa at the corner of the toy store.

Magnus didn't know Even well. Actually they had never talked until yesterday. After knowing his favorite series of action figures was out this Wednesday, Magnus called at least ten local toyshops before finally found one, which was two-hour drive from school, had it. However, since there were only three left in the store and lots of people wanted this series, the owner promised to keep it for him until Saturday.

Jonas, his best friend and only friend who owned a car, had just sent it to fix yesterday and wouldn't get it back until next week. So he asked Alex, his neighbor, to drive him instead. When he got all excited listing all the things he wanted to buy, a terrible storm hit on Friday. According to the news, it was one of the largest storms in ten years. He was not surprised when Alex told him he could not drive him there in this kind of weather.

So on Friday night, instead of enjoying the party in the common room, he desperately asked if anyone could drive him tomorrow. Almost everyone turned him down immediately. As he collapsed on the couch wondering who he didn't ask yet, a hand tapped on his shoulder. "I can drive you."

It was Even. They had history class together last semester. Magnus did not like him. Not only because Even aced that course and he almost failed it, but because Vilde, the girl he had a crush on, was crazy about him. When a girl you were into liked a boy who was smarter, taller, richer (He drove a Porsche) and hotter than you, all you could do was not to talk to him or at least not to ask him for help. But…this series of action figures was a limited edition, and the most important part of his collection since he was ten. So… "Thank you, Even!"

On the way to downtown on Saturday afternoon, he must repeat thank you for more than a hundred times that Even almost forgot what it meant.

When Magnus asked the owner about all the things on his shopping list, Even looked around the shelves. He was never into movies or cartoons so he did not get why people would spend so much money on these things.

As he stood by the door smoking, an action figure at the bottom of the shelf caught his eye. It was a boy, an incredibly cute boy with a dark red snapback and a khaki flight jacket, small like the length of his thumb.

"Magnus?"

"Even, I 'll be real quick!" Magnus counted the items on his list, "I only have three left."

"Take your time." Even put out the cigarette, "Do you know which movie he is in?"

Magnus shook his head.

He was still looking at it when Magnus carried a big shopping bag standing beside him. "Do you want to buy it? You have stared it for a long time."

"No." Even put it back.

However, after ten minutes, he signed walking out of the toy store with a bag. "Magnus, thank you, but I don't…"

"Dude, you like it, you couldn't take your eyes off it since we came in." Magnus nudged Even's shoulder, "Just a small gift for driving me all the way here."

They were back to school around 7:00 at night.

Taking the action figure out of the packing box, Even looked at it longer before started doing his bio homework.

He was never good at biology but it was a mandatory course that he had to pass. Around one o'clock in the morning, he got so sleepy that he decided to wake up earlier next day to finish the rest of it. He set alarm before falling asleep.

 _When did I do this?_ Six in the morning, after washed up, he found his homework was already done. Looking at the horrible handwriting, Even's fingers tugged into his hair. _Did I sleepwalk? Are these answers even correct?_

"Good job, Even."It turned out all the answers were correct when he got it back from the professor. _Holy shit! I am a fucking genius!_

For the following two weeks, he always woke up finding his bio homework finished if he had trouble doing it the previous night. _Is this a subconscious thing?_

Aside from the homework, there were more weird things happening.

His snacks kept missing. He bought two bags of chips the other day planning to eat while staying up for his history project. But when he went back from study room after just twenty minutes, they were gone. On Valentine's Day, he received a lot of chocolates. However, the next morning, there were only two boxes of chocolate left on the desk. He doubted if he had some problems with his memory.

Tonight, he left the lamp on before lying on the bed. As sleepiness flooded through him, he heard small crunching sounds from his desk. Slowly getting off the bed, he walked closer to the desk.

 _What the fuck is that?_

He held his breath seeing the action figure, that cute boy, was sitting on his bio homework eating the cookies he bought for breakfast. The crumbs were everywhere.

I must be dreaming he thought when the boy stood up shaking off crumbs on his clothes before grabbing, uh, carrying the pencil that was so much taller than him to write. Seeing the familiar, and horrible handwriting, he realized how his homework was always done in the morning.

The boy was so concentrated that he did not notice he was standing on the edge of the desk. As he walked backwards to read next line, he fell off.

Shit! It would take me all night to climb back here he closed his eyes while falling. Instead of hitting on the floor, he landed on something soft.

Even still felt like dreaming looking at this boy sitting in the center of his palm. Both of them seemed surprised to see each other. No one broke the silence until "Buuuuaaah!" The boy burped loudly. He blushed covering his mouth, but he still could not stop. Even laughed putting him back on the desk while pouring some water in a bottle cap. "Can you talk?"

The boy shook his head while drinking quickly. The water that dripped down his chin wetted his clothes. After finding a small towel for him, Even asked, "What should I call you?" handing him a shorter pencil, "Do you want to write it down?"

Seeing the four letters the boy carefully wrote down, Even smiled, "Halla, Isak."

"Thank you for doing my homework."

 **You are welcome.**

"How do you know biology this well?"

 **I read your book.**

"Uh…I read it too."

So for the rest of the night, Even was chatting with Isak, more like he was chatting and Isak was typing. (Seeing Isak struggled to write with the pencil, Even pushed his phone to him. "Try this.")

"So are you full now?" Even smiled looking at the half bitten cookie on the desk.

 **Sorry.** Isak blushed brushing away the crumbs on the corner of his mouth.

"It's okay." Even tore a piece of paper off his notebook, "What do you like to eat? I'll go grocery tomorrow."

Isak hesitated for a moment before typing. **Sweet**.

"Like chocolates?" Isak nodded. "Donuts?" Nodded more eagerly, "Candies?" Even swore he saw Isak's eyes lighting up.

"Okay, Isak. I got it." He wrote down all the things Isak wanted on the paper.

Even didn't know when he fell asleep on the desk. He woke up around 8 in the morning. Isak was still sleeping in his palm. Although he tried to move him onto his pillow without waking him up, Isak sat up hugging his index finger. "Isak, it's eight. My class starts at eight thirty." Isak closed his eyes nodding while wrapping around tighter. Feeling the warmth and softness around his finger, Even smiled, "I'll see you at 12:00?" Isak shook his head persistently until Even suggested, "Do you want to come with me to the class?"

Before leaving, "Okay, Isak. You can use this phone to watch movies, listen to music or do anything in my pocket, but," Even plugged the ear buds into his phone, "You cannot make any sound, okay?"

For the next three days, Even brought Isak to all of his classes. Isak was really quiet and everything was fine.

Until "Isak, no! I know you love all these things, I can get them for you, I promise! Stay inside!" Even struggled to stop Isak from crawling out of his pocket when they were at the food area in a grocery store. On the drive back, Even could hear the loud crunching sounds from the backseat. "Isak, you will become a chubby ball if you keep eating like this." Even laughed, "And you won't be able to fit into my pocket." By the time they arrived at the dorm, two bags of candies were already gone.

The next morning, Even woke up finding Isak was white, like really white. "Oh my god, Isak. What happened to you?" He rubbed his eyes before seeing the words that Isak already typed on his phone. **I ate a powdered donut.** "Okay, come here. I need to wipe your face." Then he saw Isak running towards him leaving a line of small white footprints on his blanket.

Today, Isak was still asleep beside his pillow when Even woke up. His body disappeared under a small blanket that Even made for him, only his curly hair was outside. After calling him twice with no response, Even left for his class before putting breakfast and lunch beside the bed.

" Isak?" He came back to dorm right after school. No one answered. "Isak, where are you?" The water was running in the bathroom.

As he walked in, a blond boy was showering. "Who are you?" Even frowned, "How did you get in?"

The boy turned off the water smiling at him. "E…ven." He seemed to have trouble speaking.

"You know me?"

He nodded.

"Do I know you?"

He nodded more eagerly this time. Looking at those familiar green eyes, a thought passed Even's mind quickly. _No, that is impossible._ Seeing the water dripping down from his hair, Even covered a towel on his shoulders.

He looked so young, not like a college student.

"Is the shower in your room broken?" Even's voice softened, "You can't just walk in here without asking me."

The boy was still staring at him and suddenly sneezed. Even signed looking around, "Where are you clothes?"

"They are w…wet" He pointed at the corner of the sink. Even's eyes widened spotting the tiny snapback, the jacket and jeans.

He looked back at the boy immediately. "Who are you?"

"Isak."

Even shook his head while walking out of bathroom, "You can't be. " He quickly looked under the blanket, the pillow, the bed, anywhere that could fit Isak.

"I am!"

"I am Isak!"

But Even was still searching everywhere.

"Look at me!"

When Even finally turned around, the boy was gone, only a towel on the ground. Something was moving under it.

As he picked up the towel, Isak was sitting on the floor staring at him angrily. He was tiny again.

"God," Even murmured, "You really are Isak."

"Pfffff."Isak turned his back to him.

"Isak, you..." Even touched his shoulder. "You look so different…" Still refusing to look back, "Do you want to turn big again?" He shook his head.

Even smiled while sliding his fingertip down Isak's spine, "Isak, you are naked now, I can see everything." Isak suddenly blushed while covering himself with the corner of the towel.

"You clothes are all wet. I don't have any clothes that fit you if you stay like this. So you'll have to …" Before he could finish, Isak turned back to a teenage boy, still angry. "H…how come you didn't recognize me? I stayed with you all the time this week. I…I did your Bio homework and you…" He swallowed the rest of the sentence when Even cupped his face.

"Isak." Even grinned, "You can talk now."

"Yeah… "

Stroking his lips, "I like your voice."

"Thank you…"

"What did you want to say before? Sorry to interrupt."

"Uh…uh," Isak tried hard to recall, "I forgot…"

"I am so sorry I didn't recognize you." Pulling him closer, Even looked at his face. "It won't happen again, okay?" Isak felt his face was really hot while looking into those blue eyes, his mouth opened and,

"A choo!"

"Do you want to wear a hoodie or a T-shirt?" Even asked while wrapping Isak in a blanket. Sitting on the bed swaying his legs, Isak took a glance at Even's closet before looking back at Even, "I like the one you are wearing."

Even's shirt was dark blue, matching the color of his eyes. Isak found it extremely cute.

"This one?" Even smelled his shirt, "I have worn it for two days. How about this hoodie?" Even took out a big hoodie that was also dark blue.

"Okay."

After putting on underwear and hoodie, Isak shook his head when Even handed him a pair of sweatpants." I don't want to wear pants."

"Aren't you cold?" It was snowing outside and the heater was not working very well in the dorm.

"No." Isak bounced on the bed while kicking. Even's mind dazed a moment seeing those long, straight legs. "...Okay, put on these socks." Even pulled him back when he tried to get off the bed bare foot, "And wear my slippers."

As Isak walked around the room comparing everything to his height, Even dried his clothes in the bathroom until he heard the door closing. "Fuck!" Isak left the room.


	2. trouble

Wondering around in the hallway, Isak couldn't help being amazed by how big "Even's house" was, which was actually the student hall.

He was so excited that he forgot to count how many corners he turned. And shortly, he was lost.

When Magnus walked out of his room to join Jonas for lunch, he saw a cute short hair girl walking back and forth in front of his dorm door, only wearing a large hoodie that barely covered her upper laps.

"Hey, do you live on this floor?" He asked, "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Dude, you don't need to know all the people in this building. " Jonas walked towards them.

"Jonas, shut up! I am trying to make a new friend here," Magnus continued, "Which room do you live?" ("Fine, I'll wait for you in the cafeteria." Jonas left.)

The girl seemed nervous, even taking a step backwards while he talking to her, but all of sudden, she beamed running towards... past him, "Even!" Her voice was lower than he thought.

"Hey, Even!" Magnus turned around seeing her throwing herself into Even's arms while Even was trying to tie a blanket around her waist. "Uh...is this your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Even didn't get what he meant until following his gaze to Isak, who stood beside him holding his arm. With the flawless skin, Isak had a perfect side profile, the long lashes that curled upwards, the cute nose that upturned a little at the end and that M-shaped upper lip. The collar of the hoodie was just so big for him that half of his shoulder and those deep collarbones were showed. Without any pants, those legs were long and so … "I am not a girl!" Isak mumbled. Even blinked several times before finally moved his gaze away.

"Magnus, this is my Isa.., um, my brother, Isak. He came to visit today."His mind was still not clear, "Isak, this is Magnus."

Magnus seemed shocked while repeating, "Brother?" Scratching the back of his head embarrassedly, he extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, I...Isak. Sorry about that." Isak didn't shake it until Even cleared his throat.

"I...I 'll go to cafeteria now, uh... Jonas is waiting for me, oh, you don't know Jonas, any way, see you later." Magnus stuttered before walking away quickly. _God. I was trying to hit on a boy. How desperate am I?_

Even signed tightening Isak's collar, "Next time, tell me when you want to go out, okay?"

"Sorry." Isak lowered his gaze.

"Don't be. I'm just worried." Even held him to his side while walking back to the dorm, "I have no class this afternoon. Where do you want to go?"

"Isak?" Isak was still staring at the floor. He could only see his hair crown.

"You are not wearing shoes."

"What?" Even looked at his feet, chuckling, "Oh, god. I truly forgot that." The minute he found Isak left the room, all he did was to grab a blanket before running out of the door.

"Even." Isak took off his slippers, "You wear them."

"Isak, I'm not cold." Even rubbed his hair smiling.

"You are."He insisted seeing Even's feet getting red.

"Isak..." It really wasn't a good idea to talk in the middle of the hallway right now since one of them was barefoot, and the other had a blanket tied around the waist.

Even eventually wore the slippers before lowering himself in front of Isak.

"Um?"

"Get on my back."

"Even, I'm okay. I can't feel..." Isak trailed off before wrapping around Even's neck.

He was about to tell Even that he couldn't feel cold. Actually, he couldn't feel the temperature at all. He could wear a short sleeve in the snow and felt nothing.

To him, everything had no temperature except Even.

Everything about Even was warm, his words, his smile, his gaze, and his touch. He deeply remembered the time that he spilled the boiling water on his hands when he was still tiny, Even got so worried, he blowing air onto his hands, he running to get ice bags, he didn't sleep the whole night, constantly asking how he felt. All he could do was to nod, he didn't know how to react since he felt nothing on his hand. But he loved this feeling, the same feeling when he woke up in the middle of the night seeing Even put his arms and legs under the blanket. He never wanted to lose this feeling. He was afraid he might lose it if he told Even.

In the afternoon, they went for a walk around the campus. Even smiled looking at Isak jumped to reach the leaves of a tree. However, he quickly gave up trying and started to shake the tree.

"Isak, why didn't you tell me earlier you could turn big?" Even asked while Isak running towards him with two hands pressing together.

"BecauseIwanttobewithyou." He said really fast while extending his hands to Even. "Open them."

"You are with me." Even grinned opening his pressed hands. There was a heart-shaped leaf.

"No. I mean... I mean always be with you." Isak put the leaf on Even's palm, "If I'm small, I can always stay in your pocket quietly without causing you any trouble… uh…without causing you too much trouble."

"You are not a trouble, Isak."

"...I am." Isak looked at thousands of leaves he had shaken off the tree signing deeply.

Even laughed pulling him into a hug, "You are not a trouble to me." While putting the leaf carefully into his pocket, "I'm so happy to have you, Isak."

Burying his face deeper into Even's chest, Isak felt there was something growing so fast inside of him that it was eager to get out.

"So I'm not a trouble?"

"You are not." Even picked the leaves out of his hair.

Being encouraged by Even's gentleness, the rest of the time, Isak started admitting all of his "crimes."

"Even, I ate your breakfast for tomorrow."

"That's fine."

"I hid all the wrapping papers of those snacks under your bed, they may smell really bad right now."

"... We can clean them later."

...

Wednesday afternoon, they both stayed in the dorm. Even was sitting against the wall reading a book and Isak on his stomach propped up on his elbows playing "The binding of Isaac: Rebirth" on Even's phone.

The room was really quiet until someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Even put his book down.

"It's Sonja."

Isak could see Even frowned a little before getting up from the bed.

"Hey, Even!" A tall beautiful girl gave Even a big hug when he opened the door, "I want to talk to you about our math project. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Even opened the door wider while carrying her books for her, "I thought it won't be due after two weeks."

"Yeah, but it's thirty percent of our final grade. Why don't we start earlier?" She walked in greeting Isak. "Hi, you are Even's brother, Isak, right? I'm Sonja."

He nodded at her before looking back to the phone. _Sonja._ He whispered to himself. He didn't like her, especially when she kept moving closer to Even while talking. Taking a deep breath, he put on ear buds without noticing they were not fully plugged into the phone while scrolled down the movie list on Even's phone to distract himself from whatever was happening. Then he saw a folder he had never seen before, called special movies. He clicked it.

Sitting in front of the desk, Even became frustrated when Sonja put her hand on his lap. As he tried to move farther again, he heard, "Harder…uh…fuck me..." from his back.

 _…Isak._ He closed his eyes tightly before opening them again. "Sonja, my phone has some problems, I really need to have it fix today. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Okay, sure, of course," Sonja gathered all her stuff quickly before walking, more like running out of the door with a flushed face.

"Uh, right there…right there…I'm coming…"

"Isak, do you mind to pause it for a second?" Even chuckled sitting beside him, "You need to make sure you plugged in earphones fully, okay?"

Isak was still staring at the screen, "Even, there are three people."

"…Yeah."

"Shouldn't there be two?"

"Hm…," Even felt he was teaching something bad to a child. _Why did I download a threesome?_

Before he could answer, Isak finally found the most obvious thing while zooming in the screen, "Are they all boys?"

Even raised his eyebrows, "Un-huh."

Seeing Isak looking at him confusedly, Even leaned in closer to him, "I am gay, Isak."

"Gay?"

Even nodded, "I like boys."

"Boys?" Isak murmured, "Like me?"

Even laughed, "Like you."

Resting his chin on his hand, he grinned seeing Isak's face became redder and redder and suddenly he disappeared in the big hoodie.

"Isak?" As Even finally found him sitting inside a sleeve, " What happened?" **I don't know.** Isak typed on the phone looking as surprised as he did.


	3. First kiss

So you have no idea why you suddenly turned, and you can't turn back now?" Even looked at Isak who still sat inside the sleeve refusing to get out.

Isak nodded while wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Do you want to come out of there?" Even smiled putting his hand in front of the sleeve, "I actually miss you like this."

Only a small hand was stuck out typing, **Can you get me my clothes?**

"Oh, Isak." Even chuckled, "Are you shy now?"

Isak stayed like this. He seemed totally cool with his body size. And he was happy to hide in Even's pocket again.

For the first two weeks, Even enjoyed his company. However, when the third week started, he got a little worried if Isak could never turn back.

Today, when he walked into cafeteria to get some donuts for Isak, he saw a boy in a familiar hoodie with the hood pulled over his head sprinting directly to grab at least six donuts before disappearing at the end of the hallway. The whole thing took less than 10 seconds. He was running so fast that his hood was blown off by the wind.

Seeing the blond curl swaying up and down, Even narrowed his eyes.

Isak took the hood off when he was back to the dorm. Sitting on the bed, he swallowed hard looking at the donuts in the paper plate.

Yeah, the whole "I couldn't turn big" thing wasn't true. He lied to Even. He didn't want to, but he couldn't think of any other ways to get away from that strange feeling.

He never knew what cute meant before, he thought all the people looked quite the same.

The first time he saw Even wondering around in the toyshop, he didn't find him cute either although he stared at him since the minute he walked in.

But when Even smiled leaning over under the dimming light, telling him that he liked boys, for the first time he found someone could look so beautiful. Every time Even blinked, he felt there was a small claw lightly scratching his inside. Even's lashes were long, he thought, and his lips were pink but seemed dry. As he wondered how to make them wet, a strange feeling rose up so fast that he could barely sit still. And when Even leaned in closer, he couldn't help turning small.

He had never had this feeling before, it was like everything was out of control. So he stayed small, he found he felt more secure this way, but that feeling never went away.

The only reason he turned big today was he had been dying to eat donuts for a whole week but Even didn't let him after he had a bad toothache last Saturday. So in the afternoon, instead of going to class with Even, he sneaked out of the dorm running to cafeteria, carefully avoiding all the people.

When he took the first bite of a chocolate donut, he almost had a foodgasm. _Mmmm! This is so good!_ As he kept munching on the rest of it, the door was opened, Even walked in.

 _Oh, this is fucked up..._ Isak sat still on the bed wondering if it was too late to turn small now, when Even put down a lunchbox beside him, "This is for you. My next class will start soon, see you later." Even's voice was soft as usual, but he still could feel he wasn't in a good mood.

Isak's throat was tight, he wanted to explain but he didn't know where to start. All he did was to stare at Even until he closed the door.

He felt bad lying to Even, he felt even worse when he opened the lunchbox seeing all kinds of donuts he liked the most.

He didn't move a bit until Even was back again after an hour. "Even I..." "Do you want to go to mall with me today?"

He nodded without thinking. Following Even downstairs, he saw a black hair guy sitting in the front of the car.

As he was about to sit in the back, Even stopped him before knocking on the window of the front seat. "Mikael,"

The black hair guy rolled down the window with eyes still on his phone, "Huh?"

"You sit in the back."

"Even, I'm busy. Can't you see?" Mikael's hand was moving quickly on the screen. "Just let him sit in the back...Hey! Give me my phone!" Even took away his phone pressing several buttons before throwing it back. "Done."

"What? Did I win?" Mikael looked at the screen. **Game over.** "Shit...Even!"

Even snapped his fingers pointing at the backseat.

When Mikael mumbled to himself getting out of the car, he saw Isak standing beside Even, " Who is this?"

"Isak, Mikael. Mikael, Isak." Even briefly introduced them before closing the door for Isak.

"So what's your relationship with Even, Isak?" Mikael asked when they all sat in the car.

"He's my brother." Isak took a quick look at Even before answering.

"Come on, that's a bad lie. I know he only has a 4-year old brother." Mikael laughed patting his shoulder from the back, "Are you his boyfriend?"

"Yes." From Isak. "No." From Even. At the same time.

"Wow! This is interesting!" Mikael looked between them like watching a movie. "Are you two fighting?"

"Isak," Even finally smiled, the first time Isak had seen today, his eyes were still on the road, "Do you know what boyfriend means?"

"Doesn't it mean guy friends?"

"Un-uh. " Even shook his head.

"Then what does it..." "Awww! Isak, you are so cute!" Mikael cut him off when he extended his hands from the back rubbing Isak's face. "Where do you find this cutie pie...Ouch! That's fucking hurt Even!"

Rubbing the redness on his hand, Mikael jumped out of the car immediately when they pulled over at the mall. "I really need to pee now. I'll see you guys later!"

As Isak was still dazed by window displays of hundreds of shops in the mall, "Isak, come here." Even was carrying a lot of clothes in his arms waiting for him in a dressing room. "My clothes don't fit you well." Even hanged all the clothes beside the mirror. "Try on some of these, and see if you like them, okay?"

"Okay."

It wasn't okay shortly when his head was tightly stuck in the collar of a cute grey shirt. It wasn't his fault... not all his fault at least. This was the first time that he had worn anything with buttons so he kinda put it on like a hoodie without unbuttoning. As he tried to pull out his head without tearing the shirt, his whole body hit on the mirror. "Ouch!"

"Isak?" Even knocked on the door. "Do you need help?" "No." He answered immediately still fighting with the shirt carefully. However, he ended up collapsing on the chair with only his forehead showed at the collar after five minutes.

"I'm coming in." The door was opened, and quickly closed. He held his breath feeling Even's fingers quickly unbuttoned his collar. "You look great." Even took a step back looking at him after adjusting his shirt. "Thank you," He blushed looking at the mirror, "I'll have this one."

Even nodded, "If you need help with other clothes, I'm outside."

"K."

But Even was still standing in front of him without moving, "Isak, do you have something to say to me?"

"Huh?" He looked at him confusedly, "No."

"You are grabbing my sleeve." Even lifted his arm, Isak saw his hand was hanging there, "Uh? Sorry." As he quickly withdrew, Even held his wrist, " What do you want to say?"

"...I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't intend to." He breathed out, "I stayed tiny because...because when you are close to me, I have..."

He trailed off when Even walked closer, "Go on."

His face heated up, "I have a strange feeling...I 'm scared of it. I want it to go away."

"What if I don't want it to go away?" Even lifted his chin up.

"Why?" His heart was beating erratically against his chest.

"Because" Even was so close to him that his forehead almost touched his chin."I feel the same way about you."

His hands pressed against Even's chest trying to push him a little farther. "Even..." Simply saying his name making him shudder, Isak looked at his feet embarrassedly, "I may turn small again if you come closer, I can't control it... but it's not like I don't want you to come closer to me." _What am I talking about?_

Even's hand slid down his wrist holding his hand, "Is this okay?" "Y…yeah."

"How about this?" Even slowly interlocked their fingers. "Yeah."

"You don't need be scared, Isak." Pressing a kiss on his hand, Even pulled him into a hug, "This isn't a weird feeling."

"Then what's it?" He wrapped around Even's waist tighter.

"You like me, Isak." Even whispered while giving a peck on his temple, "You like me."

"You like me." Isak repeated the exact words, his brain didn't work right now.

Even chuckled pressing more kisses on his cheeks, "You are right, I like you too."

They spent a long time in the dressing room hugging each other ignoring the long line waiting outside. When they finally held hands walking out of the mall after two hours, they saw Mikael was sitting on the ground against the car.

"I have waited here for three hours! What took you so long?"

"We were busy." Even lifted their holding hands.

"I don't have the car key, all the people passing by think I want to steal this car!"

"Why don't you call me?"

"I forgot my phone in you car!"

Isak was really frustrated lately.

He had been together with Even for a week now, but… but he still didn't get his first kiss yet. The problem was that every time Even wanted to kiss him on the lips, he just couldn't help turning tiny.

They had tried so many times since whenever their eyes met, they wanted to touch and kiss each other. But him turning small in the middle of makeout sessions was a huge turn off.

Today, again, he suddenly turned as Even planted kisses from his neck to the corner of his mouth. When he sat in the center of Even's palm being extremely pissed at himself, "Isak," Even rubbed his hair using his fingertip, "We'll have lots of time together, we can take it slow."

He nodded wrapping around Even's finger before giving it a peck. Seeing Isak was still down, "Do you want to turn back now?" Even smiled, "So I can kiss you at all the other places?"

Even didn't seem to mind how slow their relationship was going. It was nice to see him being so considerate, but sometimes, Isak wondered if Even didn't want to have their first kiss as much as he did.

Tonight, Even was going to a party with Mikael. Isak refused to go since he stayed up all night watching Season 3 of How to get away with murder, and all he need was to take a nap.

When he saw Even wearing a simple white t-shirt but looking as stunning as usual, he kinda regretted that he was too sleepy to go with him. Before Even left, he yawned wrapping around his neck giving him countless pecks on the cheeks. "Hey, guys. Please stop doing this in front of me." Mikael stood at the door waiting, "I'm still single."

Isak went to sleep after Even left. When he woke up around midnight, Even was still not back yet. Around two in the morning, he heard small noises in the hallway."Mikael, don't knock on the door, you...you'll wake him up, use my key."Even's speech was slurred,

When Isak opened the door, he saw Mikael was holding Even with one hand, and trying to unlock the door with another. "Thank god, you are not asleep." He panted throwing Even into Isak's arms before rubbing his shoulder.

Feeling the warm breath on his neck, Isak shuddered a little before supported Even's waist trying not to lose his balance, "Did he drink a lot?"

"Yeah. We met some old friends." Mikael leaned against the door frame. "We could have slept in a friend house's tonight, but he insisted on coming back. Um... Isak?"

He wanted to ask if he could sleep on the sofa in their room tonight. He was way too tired to drive back home. However, he tailed off when Even started kissing Isak's neck. He took a step back when Even's hands held on Isak's hips. In the end, he slammed the door running out when Isak was dragged down on the bed.

Not like all the sloppy drunks Isak had seen in movies, Even was such a cute drunk. He was quite and kept smiling at him.

"Isak," Even rubbed his chin against Isak's thumb like a cat, "I like you so so much."

"I like you too, Even." He blushed.

Even beamed. His index finger slowly tapped on his own cheek. It took some time for Isak to understand what he meant. Without any hesitation, he leaned over giving a peck on Even's face.

Even's grin grew wider, then he tapped on his lips before pouted waiting.

"Even, I..." His blush had spread to his neck, "You know, I can't control..."

"You don't want to kiss me..." Even blinked, eyes moist, "You don't think I am cute enough." Then he wrapped around Isak's waist while burying his face into his abdomen refusing to look up.

"Nononononono," Isak got fluttered, "Even, you are beautiful, I swear, I am dying to kiss you, I am just...just not ready yet…"

Even said nothing but his arms slowly loosened around his waist.

"Even?" As he lifted Even's chin up, he found he was already asleep, lips still pouted, eyebrows frowned.

Looking at his sleeping face, Isak couldn't help peppering him with more kisses on his forehead, nose, and cheeks. _Even, I'm so crazy about you._ Then he stroked Even's lips, he really wanted to kiss him no matter how many times he had failed. _Don't turn, don't turn, please just let me kiss him, I want this so much._ He closed his eyes as he leaned closer and closer, and eventually his lips pressed on Even's.


End file.
